Darcy Malfoy
by man0verboardx
Summary: Darcy is a fierce force to be reckoned with. So, when she happens upon the wolves and vampires in Forks, she's determined to show she isn't inferior and along the way, she just might find love...


Chapter One

"You've got to be mad, positively mad!" The incredulous shout belonged to one Draco Malfoy. His emerald eyes were blazing in disbelief at an identical shade of emerald eyes. He shuffled forward, face crumpling in an instant to show rage.

"Calm, Draco, I'm not mad. I need a break, I've seen enough death and sorrow to last a lifetime." A soft musical voice replied, though it's distinct feminine quality, it was quite obvious that the girl was angry. "I should hope that you respect my wishes and act accordingly."

Darcy Malfoy was a little slip of a girl, standing at five foot inches exactly. Her long while blonde hair cascaded down to the small of her back in elegant waves. Her button nose was scrunched up, pink perfectly shaped lips pursed in obvious anger as she fierce, brilliant emerald eyes at her brother.

Draco sputtered, eyes widening to the size of saucers at the harsh note in his sister's voice. "You can't-You can't leave!" He cried, scrambling forward to stand in front of his sister a she puffed out his chest.

Almost instantly, he regretted opening his mouth. He watched as color flooded his sister's face, spreading over her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as her eyes narrowed into little slits, nearly being obscured by her beautifully long eyelashes. She sucked in a deep breath, taking a menacing step forward as she jabbed her little index finger into his chest.

"You do not presume to tell, me, what I can and cannot do. I am my own woman, capable of making my own decisions. You will, willingly, allow me to leave because that is what I desire. I'm not some child that you can order around as you please. It will do you well to remember such things." With that, Darcy promptly spun on her heel and marched over to her trunk, crimson robes billowing out behind her.

Draco gulped, thinking better to argue. For someone so small, she could certainly frighten him into submission. "Where will you go?" He questioned, voice small and unsure. It tugged at Darcy's heart. Between the two of them, Darcy had always been far more brave, regardless of her small size. She'd always willingly faced the unknown without fear or consequence.

"The states. I was thinking of finishing out my schooling over there, in a little town called Forks. It's in Washington and the way I see it, I will be free of any troubles and or unforeseen mishaps," she told him, casually waving her wand around and watching as her belongings arranged themselves neatly in the trunk.

Draco's nosed wrinkled, mouth twisting up into an ugly grimace. He went to speak, but before he could, Darcy hand raised to stop him. "Draco, dear, don't make such a disgusting face. It's highly unbecoming of you. Furthermore, I am well aware of the fact that the states is riddled with muggles. Unlike you, I, I can handle such things."

Darcy smiled then, a slow upturning of the corners of her lips. It transformed her face wonderfully, as her eyes crinkled at the corner. Draco knew then that he couldn't deny his sister, couldn't possibly hold her back, as much as he waned too.

The two of them had grown closer as the war between light and dark raged on. They'd always been close at Hogwarts, of course, but Darcy nearly dying at the hands of Fenrir Greyback made Draco realize how easily he could lose his sister.

Even now, there were nasty scars from where Fenrir had attacked her. Wicked claw marks slashing down her neck and disappearing into her robes. Draco still heard her screams when he slept at night. It was horribly shrill sound that had caused his ears to ring and his stomach to lurch.

He'd do anything to keep from hearing those sounds from coming from her throat again.

So, instead of locking her up like he wanted, he smiled. It felt almost foreign on his face since it was something he didn't often do. "You'll owl me everyday, won't you?" He questioned, anxiety shining through his usually sharp eyes.

Darcy nodded, a dainty hand moving up to cover her mouth as little giggles escaped. It was a light, carefree and happy sound that was music to Draco's ears. "Of course I'll write, you silly prat."

And even though Draco worried, even though his brotherly instincts were urging him to keep her here where he could keep and eyes her. He ignored them.

He ignored them and smiled as brightly as he could as watched his sister apparate away. He didn't know what lay ahead for his sister, he somehow knew that she'd be okay. She was a Malfoy. She'd seen death and hadn't backed down. She was a fierce force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, she'll be okay." He murmured into the empty room, eyes lingering on the spot where his sister once stood before moving to exit the room. He'd have to inform Potter of his sister's leave.


End file.
